the_last_fallfandomcom-20200215-history
North Kingdom
North Kingdom was founded in 1467, by Ession the first. At this time period the NK was only from Argon mountains to green woods in Smayfield... One of the first capital cities was Tonbridge (Know as golden hub). Now a days NK is one of most powerful nation of the realm, with strong economical power and big trading hubs, complex industrial structure with strong military. Nobility in North kingdom is largely common, due to several noble houses that are in parliament and play major role on political and economical scale. Notable House are : Davenstrong Lushington Bramwell Raymond Guimar Humfrey Government The North Kingdom is ruled by King Allington the Second, son of King Fraymeer the first who died by natural death in 2574. The Kingdom has three main governmental structures: # Military and law enforcers # Industrial # Parliament The style of government is aristocratic with a mix of absolute rulership by the king Laws Laws in NK are strict and strongly used, the laws are written by King him self and can't be changed. Determining guilt is done by kingdom court, unless a king him self declares one guilty of his/her crimes. Torture is used for purposes of punishment. Jail and Death sentences are also the part of punishment for crimes. Forms of punishments for breaking the law and norms: 1.The penalty for inciting rebellion is death 2.The penalty for illegal trafficking imprisonment. 3.The penalty for smuggling is imprisonment. 4.The penalty for committing fraud is a few years' imprisonment. 5.The penalty for fighting in public is tax fine or brief imprisonment. 6.The penalty for evading taxes is imprisonment. 7.The penalty for endangering a noble is death. 8.The penalty for striking an authority officer (Military, Police, Judge) is imprisonment. 9.The penalty for killing,: Willful murder level 1 : imprisonment (common) Willful murder level 2 : life imprisonment. or death (Government official) Willful murder level 3 : Death (Noble) Intentional murder level 1 : imprisonment or freedom (common) Intentional murder level 2 : imprisonment or freedom (Government official) Intentional murder level 3: Death (Noble) 10.The penalty for stealing is imprisonment or tax fine 11.The penalty for a government official accepting bribes is loss of status and imprisonment 12.The penalty for a plotting against government is imprisonment 13.The penalty for kidnapping a member of a higher class is life imprisonment. 14.The penalty for abusing governmental status is a loss of limb and loss of status. 15.For disobeying kings orders is death. This are 15 base crime laws, any other law depends on the king decision. Society's attitude towards the law: The citizens of NK are very nationalistic when it comes to laws and other authority bases, people rarely intervene with the laws of the kingdom, there for the riots and civil unrest are not common. Government's influence on the development and traits of the economy: The layers of government are mostly responsible for economical success of the kingdom, due to big influence by national pride, huge number of military, medical, science, and other breaktrues where made over spend of 150 years. Almost 67.5% of economy is owned by government. Politics's stability Currently, political situation in the kingdom is at satisfying level, due to constant propaganda and national pride set. society's structure and hierarchy King and Queen- the rulers of the Kingdom Noble houses- Lords of the land and parliament leaders: Higher class the rich- holders of most companies and political ministers, dukes and other of the same. Middle class commoners- about 47.9% of Kingdom population are of this class Lower class the poor- Poor people, usually with a large families and low payed workers (Working class) Exiles and other- the drop off the society. Foreign policy and relations with other nations: The Kingdom due to its power, plays big role on the global set of political games. From over 350 years kingdom has tide its self in war chains with South Alliance, and small skirmishes across the continent. In 2215 Kingdom signed an agreement with Druinel Empire forming an alliance. Since then NK has expended there trading routs via navy land and air. Relations with nations: # South Alliance: In war # Druinel Empire: In Alliance (Military, Economy) # Republic of Brayopia (Bad relations, Diplomatic blackout) # Vanguard order (Neutral) # Phocan Empire (Neutral) Non-governmental organizations: # Motherland Union - Organization based on national pride. # National Libertarian Coalition - Member of this organization are fighter ageist the Kingdom rulers (commonwealth) Military, defense and order structures and their equipment: Military in NK is combined of three main beaches : Governed by Minister of defense : Lord Malinson Westenra # Land forces # Naval # Air force Land Forces: These are most of the military force, the Army (Land forces) combines out of 9 Legions and 4 legions of special order ELION, the army relies on strong usage of armor tanks, apcs, walkers, and transport logistics. Also big usage of artilery and other long range units. Navy: The NK has most advanced navy in realm, huge industrial effort is put on the naval forces due to a danger of sea attacks form South Alliance. Over dozen of Battleships Emperor classes where made, destroyers, even a first zeppelin/ aircraft carriers... Air Force: The Kingdoms air force is lower level then South Alliance , due to the constant project fails by NK scientist.Only one model was made "Buffer B-01fa" Military doctrine: The military of Northern Kingdom is an organized armed force that defends the Northern Kingdom from external armed threat and perform other missions and tasks in accordance with the Constitution, the King and the principles of law regulating the use of force. The use of the Northern Kingdom Armed Forces beyond the borders of the Kingdom shall be regulated by law or King. Internal relations in the Kingdoms military shall be based on the principles of subordination and singleness. Kingdom military makes permanent and reserve forces.Standing in the military are professional members of the Kingdom Army and soldiers in military service. Members of the Army of Kingdom are obliged to: - Act in accordance with the Constitution, law and other regulations, according to professional, impartial and neutral party; - Do not stand party or other political insignia and do not express their political beliefs; beyond the Kingdom party. - Act in accordance with the Kingdom Armed Forces and the code of honor of the Army of Kingdom; - When the combat and non-combat operations, always and in all circumstances obligated to the rules of war and law on the treatment of the wounded and prisoners of war and protection of the population and other rules of the law and war standards on the use of force, in accordance with the Constitution, laws and international agreements; - Professionally carry out the orders of superiors, carry out their duties and tasks. - Keep state, military, official and business secrets during and after termination of service and appropriate measures and procedures to protect official information and documents, weapons, technology and other resources and facilities, whose disclosure would harm the Kingdom Military and the security of the country; - Respect and protect the state signs: coat of arms, flag and anthem of the kingdom, as well as military flag and emblem of the Army of Kingdom; and take personal insults their disdain, damage to or destruction and fight against it by all lawful means and that they are ready to fight for the greatest sacrifices in defense of the flag under which they fight; - In carrying out duties in the service of express initiative, endurance, and courage to build proper relationships; System of education The Kingdom relays on complex education system: Obligated Schools: At the age of 5 a child undertakes its fist steps in education with the "First School" the goal is to learn how to read/ wright and basics of mathematics and physics. The age of 8: "Second School" the goal: Learn advanced literature, mathematics and physics, basic biology and art The age of 12: "Third School" The goal: Learn advanced literature, mathematics and physics, biology and art The age of 15: Child parents can choose what "Master School" he/she get to go Master Schools: # War School # Music School # Medical School # Science School # Architect Schools # Literature School # Art School # Law School # Mechanical School. University, Academy: At the age of 20 after graduating the master school one can get to chose what university will he/she take # Military Academy # Music Academy # Medical University # Science Academy # Architect University # Literature University # Art Academy # Law University # University of Mechanics # Naval Academy # Air Academy Cities and Town: # Tonbridge - Capital city, The city population is 3.7 million. City holds vast subway and public transportation system,City canter is filled with historical monuments and other government structures, City hall, art museum, universities, parliament, hotels etc.... City is combined of 2 levels upper level where most of the city is located and lower level where industry and other low level citizens live. Know as "Golden hub" city is popular for vast verity of import and export, with large industry, and two major Airfields. # City of Belfitt - Population of 860.000, this city is know for his night life, and restaurants. The city holds largest naval base in the region and is important for import/export via "Red gulf" # Town of Acon - Population 354.264, It stands on a major trade route, its most noteworthy feature is the red light district. # Ales - Population of 893.546, City in the heart of the kingdom is best known as a Snake town, due to the large problems with criminal history. The majority of its inhabitants are involved in illegal activities and large number of police enforces are present there. # Orton - Population 569.246, Overcrowded city in a deep valley is best known for silk industry. The majority of its inhabitants are involved in fishing, and it is considered notable for its yearly harvest festival. # City of Belford - Population 1.264.987 The city is large and covers naval and land size. The city feature is the eclectic architectural style. With huge power plant and main electric power supply for the kingdom. It has one of the largest beautiful central square. City holds immense central fort, what is also the largest Military Academy, with both Navy, land and Air. It is surrounded by the temples of the old gods, and its consider the largest religion hubs. # Town of Clun - Population 236.148 North Kingdom.png|North Kingdom flag'Bold text' King Allington the Second.jpg|King Allington the Second NK Map.jpg|North Kingdom map